The MOMENT
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: For those who saw "Zenon the Zequel" and weren't satisfied with the ending concerning Zenon and Orion, then this fanfic is for you!


THE "MOMENT"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own the characters of "Zenon: The Zequel." Maybe I do wish that I own Tom Wright (a.k.a Orion)… but that's a totally different story ;) Anyway, I just wrote this thing because even though I was glad to see that "moment" between Zenon and Orion (if you're clueless about which "moment" I'm refering to, it's the end scene when Orion snuck up on Zenon when she was dancing to "The Galaxy is Ours" and she turned around and saw him. When they looked at each other, sharing a "moment" major together)… I was totally NOT satisfied with possiblities being left out in orbit between those two. Call it a hunch extreme, but I so think that those two make the most fabulo space couple out there!  
  
  
Zenon Kar was so thrown off her orbit. Nebula and Margie had cast a glance at each other, wondering what was up with their usually energetic space cadette.   
"Does she usually space off like that?" Margie whispered to Nebula.  
"Only when she's in inky mode extreme about something." She whispered back.  
The wedding of Zenon's aunt Judy to the space-stay's Commander Edward Plank had ended an hour ago… and he hadn't spoke a single word to her!  
"What was up with that?!"   
Nebula and Margie jumped, startled by her words.   
"Oh, she speaks." Margie smirked.  
If Zenon was her ordinary self, she would have retorted with Margie's sarcasm, but instead she began to ramble on with something her friends' had no clue minor about.  
"Cetus-lupedus! I don't get it! We looked at each other! We smiled at each other! We had a moment major! I mean, how could I not have seen it coming?!" She paced back and forth in her room, beginning to mumble and throwing her arms around.  
"Can you say 'melt-down mode extreme'?" Margie whispered. Nebula nodded, then tried to get a word in edge-wise.  
"Z…"  
"I mean, he was there for me when no one else was…"  
"Zenon…"  
"And he backed me up major when no one truly believed me…"  
"Zenon…"  
"Why-why-why didn't I see it coming?!"  
"Zenon!" Both Margie and Nebula exclaimed.  
"What?!" She spun around and accidently stumbled over a pillow and landed face down on her floor.  
"Zenon?!?" They jumped to her aid, noticing that she hadn't budged.   
Nebula placed a comforting arm on her, "Z? Hey, you okay?"  
Zenon mumbled something incoherently, causing her two friends to glance at each other questionably.   
"Can you replay that response again, Z?" Margie asked.  
The young woman rolled around, facing up at them. Her eyes were closed, then she opened them, sighing. "I feel inky." With a sad smile on her face, she quietly added, "I think I might have feelings extreme for Orion."  
Nebula and Margie glanced at each other, a small grin on their faces. They looked back at Zenon, both replying, "And?"  
"What?!" She jumped up, perplexed by their response. "Didn't you hear me? I said—"  
"Girl, we heard what you said," Nebula began.  
"Don't be so stunned minor, Z. You two had this galactic vibe bouncing off of each other. We wouldn't be surprised if the whole spay-stay already knew about you two." Margie finished.  
"So why didn't he say anything—"   
"Duh, Zenon!" Margie crossed her arms, superior-like, "Because men are simple creatures. They are space cases major who are in clueless mode extreme about women."  
Zenon shook her head, disbelieving what her friend was saying. "No way. Orion is too—"  
"Too smart?" Her friend scoffed, "No matter how intelligent major men are, Z, they will never in a gazillion light years figure out women. It is just not possible."  
"What's not possible?"  
Zenon's heart practically bolted to her throat, which is also about the same  
time that her blood ran cold. Both Nebula and Margie had almost a similar reaction as Zenon's, but not as oblivious. The two girls flustered for an answer as Orion looked on at them in confusion. Zenon just stood there, looking at him.  
Finally, Nebula and Margie just plain settled down, smiling at him innocently.   
"Did I interrupt something?" He asked, glancing from Zenon to Nebula and Margie.  
"Actually…" Zenon finally spoke, but was intercepted by Margie.  
"We were just leaving!" She grabbed Nebula's arm and headed towards the door.  
"What? But… wait…" Zenon tried to stop them, but both girls were practically out of the room.  
"Byeness!" Both Nebula and Margie cried out, leaving Zenon and Orion alone.  
Zenon bit her lip, nodding her head in frustration over her friends' sudden abandonment. "Great. Totally stellar major!" she cried out.  
"I'm sorry, Z."   
She spun around, jaw open in shock at what she had just said. "Oh, wait, Orion…"  
"I mean, I didn't mean to drop by at what must be a viral extreme time and…"  
"Orion!" She stopped him, sighing. He looked at her, waiting for her next move. A small smile appeared on her face as she said, "I'm glad that you stopped by."  
Zenon's heart skipped a thousand beats as she saw him grin directly at her.   
An awkward silence instantly fell upon them. Zenon had so much to say to him, and she had a feeling that he wanted to say something to her. Finally, after what seemed like a milliennium of quiet torture, Zenon decided to make her move…  
But Orion had beat her to the punch.  
"Zenon, before you say anything, there's just something I want to tell you. You see, I've been searching all my life for something extraordinary extreme. Something so unique, so stellar, so beyond the reality of this universe that it would be rudicrous major for it to be ignored… and, well… I finally found it. Only, it wasn't in a galaxy far far away, nor was it a mere planet or moon away. It was right here in our own space station… and 'it' was really a 'she.' And she, well… she was you, Z. That something amazing extreme was you, Zenon Kar." Orion took a deep breath, then, "I just wanted to tell you this because I was maybe hoping that you might give someone like me a chance… but then I found out about the whole Greg thing, which in my humble opinion I think that he was a total intergalactic moron for letting someone as stellernarious you go, and so if you—"  
Zenon listened to his words, and was truly touched by them. An enormous smile appeared on her young face as she looked at the guy who had stolen her heart. And as much as she loved to hear him talk, she immediately shut him up with one quick move… she full on gave him the most macro passionate kiss on this side of the Milky Way.  
The girl threw Orion so out of orbit with that kiss, that once she reluctantly released him in order for him to catch his breath, the poor guy stumbled back and tripped over on her pillow.  
When he fell on the floor, stunned major to say the least, Zenon heard her friends sneak in. She glanced behind her, smirking at their equally bewildered faces as they took in Orion's state of shock.   
"Uh, do you guys mind?" She waved them away, a sly grin on her face.   
Nebula and Margie exchanged glances, then found themselves sharing the exact knowing smile. Giving Zenon the thumbs up approval, they giggled their way out of proximity. Their laughters could still be heard outside in the halls.  
Orion slowly got up. He tried to regain composure, smoothing his jacket and trying to stay collected. Zenon watched his every move, waiting for him to say something.  
He finally looked right into her eyes, his own filled with deep adoration and tenderness. Orion simply placed his arms around her, pulling her in for a sweet and gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he kissed her tenderly on the forehead, causing her to giggle.   
Zenon hugged him, sighing in his comfort.   
"Orion?"  
"Yes, Z?"  
She looked at him, beaming lovingly at him, "I think that Proto Zoa song wasn't just meant for my aunt Judy and Commander… uh, my *uncle* Edward. Nor was it just meant for me as well."  
"What are you saying, Zenon?"  
Kissing him dearly, she replied, "I believe that this galaxy is truly ours, Orion."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If the ending seems corny to ya... well, I truly believe that it's my dream corny ending. Oh well, hoped you enjoyed it and please R&R!  



End file.
